Michael the Kid
'Michael Kintobor '(マイケル・キントボール) is a Half-Celestial Saiyan hybrid from the planet Absalon sent to Earth as a child who was then raised by the Robotnik Family and lived half of his life as the wannabe superhero, one the universe's strongest fighters and one of the founding members of the superhero team, the Justice Forces, known as 'Michael the Kid '(マイケル・ザ・キッド). He serves as the main character and protagonist of the Michael the Kid franchise and the face of the Basecap Multiverse. Appearance Michael takes much appearances from Son Goku (his idol), mainly because he gets it from his birthright uncles, Arrot and Turles, but unlike Goku's hair which is black, his hair is a shade of brown; mostly from his mother's side of the family. Just like most Saiyans, Michael originally had a tail which was then later removed by Gerald Jr. and Melinda Robotnik. At the age of 7, Michael was rather small for his age. During the next few years, Michael did not go through any physical changes, beyond his muscles becoming more pronounced (At first being a little scrawny, but due to a sudden change, became a little bit masculine). By the age of 10, Michael appears the same as he was a few years back, but with a small increase of height. Later, he dawns a scar on the right-hand side of his face (received during a fight with the Violator which has stayed with him for a long time now). By the age of 15, he he had a considerable growth spurt, growing taller than some of his friends and developing a well-built physique that he has kept for years. He is also considered cute or handsome as noted by various female characters. Michael is often seen wearing his signature clothing, a long sleeved light blue shirt (later with the symbol of the Black Arms spray painted on), dark blue jeans and Capsule Corp. shoes. As he got older, he dawns a belt similar to Future Trunks', black fingerless gloves, a sleeveless black leather jacket, and a red headband to suit his fighter attire. Personality Originally as an infant, Michael spent his babyhood as a mute (since he could not speak any words yet) but is shown very affectionate towards his adoptive family on Earth. Later as he reached the age of 7, Michael was then later shown as a shy, meek and timid young boy who was often picked on by the school bullies, Bulk and Skull. As a fan of superheroes growing up, he often admires and one day aspires to be like his heroes and idols; the Justice League, Captain America, Yugi Mutou and Son Goku. After he discovered his hidden powers after they had finally been awakened after 6 years, at first he was confused and in a state of disbelief, then later he was amazed afterwards by his newfound gifts. When he finally met Son Goku and then learnt how to fight just like him and learn all of his techniques, he was excited that he got the chance to meet one of his idols in person and made a promise that he would one day make him proud and become just as stronger as he is. Later after the death of the only father he had, Gerald Robotnik Jr., he was completely heartbroken and filled with guilt at how he was unable to save him from death, which then became his beacon of inspiration of becoming a hero he always dreamed of being, the right way. He is also very supportive for his friends and others even if they didn't ask for his aid. If someone were to threaten his family, friends or loved ones, he would change to a more serious side of himself. Sometimes he cracks a few jokes but get into arguments with his rival, Ansōni when they were both training with Pit in Universe 18. He is also considered the perfect father to his son Jonathan and treats those younger than him with all the respect he has. He also gets easily flustered by women if any flirtations or sexual/romantic gestures are made by them. As a Saiyan, he has a love for food and fighting. And as his duties as a hero, he will do anything to protect his home world and the ones he loves and cares for. Biography: Background Born on planet Absalon as a nameless Saiyan, Michael is the demigod son of the Celestial Ariel and the Saiyan elite, Kobi. Eventually, he was sent to Earth by Ariel to become the planet's saviour due to a past conflict with the evil sorcerer, Ainz Ooal Gown, and start a new life of his own. Eventually, he was then found by Gerald Robotnik Jr. and his wife, Melinda, who were heartbroken after hearing the death of their daughter, Maria. The couple decided to take the young Saiyan infant in as their son. Michael grew up loving and idolising heroes such as the Justice League and Captain America, reading comic books and watching Duel Monsters tournaments, and World Martial Arts tournaments and rooting for his main idol, Son Goku; the world's strongest. On his first day at school, Michael was quite timid and clumsy, and considered a loser by Bulk and Skull. Eventually, he met his best friend, Thomas Jenkins; who was probably the smartest kid in the school. His two other friends, Atticus and Alexis Rhodes, and his crush; Miku Hatsune, an exchange student from Japan. Although Michael never spoke to Miku at first, she somehow always knew he would be there and wouldn't be afraid to stand up for him. Michael the Kid: Origins Michael is first seen as a young boy rushing after the school bus, late for his trip to Keen Labs. Eventually, the bus began to slow down thanks to Miku telling the driver to stop and just allow Michael to come onto the bus. As they arrive at Keen Labs and just as he was about to volunteer for one of the Keen Labs creations for an example, a sudden shockwave from his fingers is struck through his body knocking him back. After he recovered, he started to feel very stressed and felt as if he was suffering from a fever. He began to notice that he suddenly had super strength after accidentally breaking his doorknob and enhanced senses. The next day, he woke up noticing that his puny, scrawny body that he had been used to for so long had suddenly altered into a smaller muscular body. He also felt that he had enhanced agility as well as enhanced speed after catching up the school bus this time. After accidentally getting himself into a fight with Bulk, caused by Miku accidentally throwing a muffin at him, Michael then went outside to test his new abilities where he then found out he could leap over tall buildings and rooftops with a single bound. Then one day, he was able to see the Japan Hero Awards at the World Martial Arts Tournament where Goku himself was one of the spectators there. Afterwards, Michael finally got the chance to get up close to the man he had aspired to be like. He then asked him to train him to gain full mastery of his newfound powers and defend himself. Goku decided "why not?" and took him as one of his trainee's. He was quite impressed with Michael's feats that he almost reminded him of a younger version of himself. After his final lesson, Michael promised Goku that one day he'll make him proud by becoming just as strong as he was. Eventually Michael participated in the World Martial Arts Tournament not only to make his former master proud of him, but to also help his family as they were quite poor now. The announcer did question Michael's age at first, but decided to let him go anyway, as his first opponent was former wrestling superstar, Bonesaw McGraw. Michael eventually won the tournament but just as he was about to head home, spotted a nearby thief running away with stolen cash from the fight promoter's office. He refused to help the security catch the crook as he had no time for everyone to push him around. But as he reached home, tragedy struck as Gerald Jr. had been involved in a car accident and died from a gunshot wound. Filled with vengeance, Michael vowed to avenge his father's death and go after the car jacker and bring him to justice! However, as he caught up with the guilty man, he suddenly realised that the car jacker was the same man who ran away with the stolen goods from the office. After the killer, named Spike; a member of the Skulls gang, was apprehended, Michael was left with a gaping hole in his heart and the only thing left was the guilt that he could've stopped him and saved his father. Later on, Michael decided the only way to avenge his father was to become a hero, like the one he always dreamed of being, as well as make Goku proud to become just as great as he was by using Gerald's piece of advice "If you could do good things for other people, you would have a more obligation to do those things. That's what at steak; not choice...responsibility". Heroic Age While trying to come up with a costume, and coming across a piece of destroyed alien technology with a strange symbol which he decided to spray paint red on his shirt for his superhero symbol. During his first year of being a hero for fun, he got a job at the Daily Planet in Metropolis, despite his age as an errand boy where he met Billy Batson and Clark Kent; who he didn't realise was secretly one of Michael's other heroes, Superman. Then he encountered a super powerful mutant named the Buster, along with his partner; Birdman where he prevented a bank robbery by the two of them. Then a man in a scorpion suit in a subway. However, his first major super villain was Doctor Mobia Keen, head of Keen Labs who were facing a financial crisis against Quest Labs. To prevent his company from ending, the doctor tested a special serum on himself which transformed him into a horrible goblin monster. The first time the two met was at the World Unity Festival where Doctor Keen was causing chaos and attempted to murder Quest Labs heads with special Keen Labs grenades, and suceeded. Michael battled Doctor Keen and rescued Miku and Tom who were attending the festival from any peril. During the battle, Doctor Keen offered Michael a chance to join him and the two of them could rule the city together, but Michael refused and that resulted into another threat from the mad doctor with 5 gas bombs hidden around the city and a swarm of razor bats. Luckily, Michael escaped with a piece of Doctor Keen's tech and decided to pay Keen Labs a visit, but little did he know was that Mobia seemed to have figured out Michael's true identity (if that wasn't obvious since Mikey was too lazy to make a costume) and decided to use Miku as bait to force him to join him again, Michael refused again and then Doctor Keen threatened to kill Miku but Michael was able to rescue her and defeat the mad doctor once and for all! The battle was brutal with Michael taking a large beating, but eventually picked himself up together after a rage boost by Doctor Keen who threatened to finish Miku "nice and slow". That eventually stopped after he reverted to his human form and pleaded him to spare his life, but it was a trick as Doctor Keen had set his glider to autopilot to try and impale Michael from behind, but thanks to Michael's enhanced senses he ducked out of the way but unfortunately couldn't save Doctor Keen. His last words to him were, "Michael...don't tell Jake, but tell Tom...I'm sorry..." As years went by, Michael started getting the hang of his hero business, despite his ups and downs. He faced against even greater enemies. Monster Girl World Arc At some point in time, Michael met the succubus Heavenly Knight, Alma Elma. Teenhood Michael the Kid X Secret Origins Dawn of Justice Rise of the Justice Forces Michael the Kid Legends